The Tale of Romeo with Two Juliets
by frenzyukisnow
Summary: 26 years old Dick Grayson aka Nightwing woke up one morning with a massive hangover and flashes of memories that he can not remember. Why is he hearing a woman's voice but it is not Zatanna? WARNING: language and some sexual content.*Please Review* Re-edited:chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

It was early Saturday morning that I finally reached my home. I slowly entered my apartment and immediately went to my bedroom. I lie on my bed without removing my clothes from last night and let sleep gave in but I couldn't. I was overwhelmed with the last night events; too overwhelmed. _'I couldn't believe that idiot is getting married'_ I thought. I looked at the clock on top of a drawer that was right beside the bed and it showed 3:00 am. Damn! I only have 5 hours of sleep before heading towards Wayne Mansion. If the old man senses that I have a massive hangover today he will give me a long lecture about super heroes and alcohol they don't mixed and beside what was so important that he needs me to go to the mansion. I wasn't a drinker but I gave an exception last night since it was Wally and Artemis engagement party. I was dreadful thinking about the day ahead but sleep finally come to me.

"_Dick!"_ an unfamiliar soft voice called. I just grumbled

_"Come on now. Wake up!"_ _she playfully said_

"Just for a few seconds" I answered but she just laughed.

_"I love you"_ _she said_ _"I always love you"_

"Trinity" I whispered

"Who is Trinity?" a voice asked.

I abruptly opened my eyes and I saw Zatanna Zatara staring at me who was sitting on top of my bed when I did not answered she asked again but in a stern voice.

"Dick who is Trinity?" she demandingly asked. I sat up and massaged my temple. Vague memories from last night flashing in and I remember Wally and Artemis engagement party, the drinking spree and the dancing in the club but the most clear imagine that I keep in mind was the women in my dream; her black hair cascading on her face, her soft voice while calling me and her playful laugh. It seems real like she was inside the room. I sensed Zatanna's hand touching my cheek and I looked at her; I completely forgot that she was there. She was looking worried and I knew she had questions in mind but I don't want to deal with it right now. Moreover,I don't even know the answers.

"Don't worry I am alright" I assured her and embraced her tightly. We gently lie back on the bed and just felt each other presents.

"Maybe you started to…"

"I said don't worry about it." I interrupted her "I just dreamt about the character from the book that I was reading. I was under whelmed about it" I lied and gently caressing her back. She shrugged and hugged me tightly.

"Is the book that bad?" she teasingly asked. I smiled slightly and gave her a sweet kiss on top of her head.

"Yeah! It was under" I playfully answered "whelmed" I added and looked at the clock. It was already a quarter to 8 o'clock in the morning and when I saw it I jumped immediately out of the bed.

"Damn!" I cursed.

"What's wrong?" Zatanna asked.

"Need. To. Go. To. The Mansion TODAY!" I stammering answered and headed towards the bathroom. I removed my clothes as fast as I could and took 3 minutes to shower. Afterwards, I got the towel from the rack and wrap around my waist. When I went back to my room, Zatanna was still lying on top of my bed and I realized she was wearing a red mini dress. She was looking at my half covered body like I am her favourite candy on a store.

"I came here thinking that we can spend the whole day" she spoke seductively. "Especially on this bed" she continued. "Can I persuade you to stay Mr. Grayson?" I was tempted to but I know the old man will be angry if I don't go.

"Sorry Z baby but I can't I have a date with the old man" I said. She gave me that pouting look and went out from the bed. She came near to me and touched gently my bare chest and whispered "Don't forget we have dinner with Wally and Artemis at Wally's parent's house tonight at 8:00 pm" she reminded.

"Noted" I whispered back and she smiled. "I'll pick you up at your apartment around 6:30" I said.

"Ok! See you then and tell Bruce that I say hi"

"Right!"

"Bye! Babes" she kissed me on my lips and then left. I sighed and stared at my empty bed and I remember the woman in my dreams. _'Who was she?'_ I thought but I dismissed my thoughts and quickly wore a black T-shirt, black pants and a black Converse rubber shoes. I picked up my keys from the coffee table and left my apartment.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this story and I will try my best to update it.**

**Please do not forget to give your review and some insights about the story. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrived at the Wayne mansion, I was 15 minutes late. I parked my black BMW S1000 RR motorbike in front of the mansion and I stared the grandeur palace which I considered my home for the past 9 years. I remember clearly when I first entered this mansion; I was a total messed. Who wouldn't be? My family were dead and I never felt alone and useless in my entire life. The only thoughts that I could think of were either justice or revenge. Back then, I know that people questioned Batman decision about me entering the crime fighting gig such a young age but somehow it save me and when I became Robin I found my purpose. I went in front of the big main entrance door and rang the door bell.

I was welcome by good old Alfred smiling at me. "Hello! Alfred" I greeted

"Good morning! Master Dick" he greeted back. "Master Bruce and Young Master Tim are waiting for you at the dining area"

"Thanks Alfred" and he moved aside so that I can enter the mansion. I immediately went to dining area and I saw the Batman himself, Bruce Wayne sitting at the center part of the table, reading a newspaper and he was wearing an all black tailored suit. Tim Drake wearing a red T-shirt and a dark blue Levi jean, eating his pancakes and was sitting beside him.

"Hmmm.. bacon and eggs" I spoke and I sat beside at the right side of Bruce and start filling my plates with bacon and eggs " My favourite" I added

"You're late" Bruce stern voice spoke and just continue reading his newspaper.

"I have an excuse regarding about that matter" I answered and ate my food. When Tim spoke I almost choked.

"Some party last night, huh?" he teasingly spoke. I glared at him. He tried to his conceal his mirth and continues eating his pancake.

"You know the rules about drinking alcohol and partying, Dick" Bruce strictly reminding me about the Bat family Golden Rules and he start drinking his coffee. I stopped eating and looked at him.

"I know but it was Wally and Artemis special night" I explained "Do I have to remind you that I am a consenting adult when I did it" I continued "And beside what do you want to talk about?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"After breakfast you and I will talk. I will see you there" Bruce got up and left with that the conversation was over.

"Somebody woke up at the wrong side of the bed this morning" Tim said

"Tell me about it" I agreed.

* * *

The Bat cave was located beneath the mansion; way beneath the mansion. It was dark except some installations lights that Bruce installed. Moreover, inside the Bat cave you can find some latest technologies like the big computer powered by Wayne Tech and a screen suspended on the air. The computer is served as the heart in our secret family business because we use it either for hacking another system or searching some bad ass criminals profile and location; you name it this baby can do anything. At the center of the cave, the Bat mobile was parked and at the very end you can find some old costumes which are placed in a transparent glass container.

I descend the last steps of the stairs and saw Bruce typing at the computer. I carefully approached him and asked.

"What do you want to talk about?" He did not turn but he switch on the screen and appeared on it is a golden pendant with a half rose crest on it. For odd reason, it seems so familiar to me.

"Last night, I encountered some men at Bel Rev who were trying to help the Joker escape from his cell. " He explained "Luckily, they were not successful and now they are confined at Bel Air"

"So what does this harmless pendant got to do with the Joker's attempted escape?" I asked. Bruce turned around and stared at me strangely.

"You do not remember at all?"

I tried to think but nothing comes out from my mind. "Sorry nothing" I answered him straight. He sighed and stood in front of me.

"I was hoping that you will remember something once you see the pendant but up until now you can not remember what happened to you at Santorini"

"That was a blank slate of my life" I grimaced. He went back to the computer and start typing on it and a video appeared on the screen. It was the Joker in his cell and he is mumbling something.

"_My golden rose, my beautiful rose" _he hysterically whispered and then repeated the words all over again like a mantra or a witch charm. He was holding the same half rose crest pendant.

"If you can not remember then I will tell you. 7 years ago I've asked you to try locating the other half of the pendant. You found out that there was a family who were living in Santorini and they possessed the same half rose crest pendant with the Joker's mysterious pendant. You went there and we never heard from you for almost 10 months until somebody called me and I found you in a local hospital seriously injured." He paused.

"But it has been 7 years. What does this pendant got to do with my memory or the Joker's attempted escape?"

"What ever it is, the Joker deemed it important and he is planning on something using the pendant" He answered "So I asked you again to investigate this matter and maybe you can finally gain your memories back."

* * *

**I know you guys got a lot of questions in my mind. So just keep reading and please do not forget to write some reviews about this chapter.**

**Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

When I left Wayne Mansion my thoughts were filled with more unanswered questions. _What does the Joker wants with a rose pendant? What are his plans? And most importantly what happened to me in Santorini? _ However, I got more confused trying to look for an answer. My thoughts were interrupted by Zatanna's voice. We just left Wally's parents house and we were own our way back to her apartment.

"Hey!" She said. "Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry babe, what is it again?" She just stared at me for a moment and just continue talking about Artemis wedding plans. I wasn't paying attention to whatever thing that Zatanna was saying because I kept on thinking about Bruce somehow little revelation about that 10 months gap 7 years ago. _'What happened to me 7 years ago was important I really need to remember it if I want to know the Joker's plans'_ I thought.

"DICK LOOKED OUT!" I've heard Zatanna's yelling voice. And I abruptly stopped the car. I didn't notice that the traffic light was red and a car was about to cross the intersection.

"HEY! ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING" The driver angrily yelled and drove away.

"Dick! Are you sure you're okay?" Zatanna asked worriedly. I gave her a nod but she wasn't convinced and I just continue driving.

"Don't worry babe I am okay" I assured her.

"What does Bruce wants to talk about?" She asked

"Just some important matter" I simply answered.

"What important matter?"

"Just this Joker thing and my memories 7 years ago" I jokingly said just to light the mood but when I glanced at her she looked uneasy and said something that I can't comprehend. "Z what's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing" she answered

Afterwards, we fell into an awkward silence until we finally reached her apartment building. Zatanna opened the car door and immediately went inside without saying anything. I followed her until we reached her apartment door. She almost slammed the door in front of my face but I blocked it using my right hand.

"OUCH!" I screamed. She immediately opened the door and held my hand.

"Sorry" She sincerely apologizes. We stared at each other eyes and just say nothing at all. She was the one who broke the silence between us. "Dick I am tired so I just see you tomorrow, Ok?" When she spoke those words I know something was up

"Z I know there's something wrong just tell me" I pleaded. She went inside her apartment without looking at me. I followed her inside but the apartment was dark so I switched on the lights and I found her standing in the middle of the room facing at the opposite side of the room.

"Z" I called softly

"Please what ever Bruce wants you to do something just refuse him"

"Z you know I can't do that"

"Dick please I'm begging you just say no" She begged and I heard a sobbing sound. I came closer and hugged her. She turned and hugged me so tightly like her life depends on it. I just let her cry until I felt like she started to calmed down.

"Are you alright?" I asked and Zatanna nodded. I released her and wiped away her tears. "A pretty lady like you should not cry or else your make up will be a mess" I teasingly said. She giggles and hit my shoulder lightly.

"Dick shut up" She said and stared at me. "Sorry it just that every time you go somewhere I can't help but remember what happened 7 years ago the feeling of uncertainty whether you will come back or not.. When we heard nothing from you for the past 10 months I felt like you will never come back to us or to me" She explained and tears started to fall again. I titled her chin and gave her my assuring kiss.

"Z you know that I will always come back to you" I said and smiled "I love you" I added

"Dick I love you too"

I came closer to her, closed my eyes and claimed her lips to mine. It started slowly but the heat started to build and our intense kiss lead us to the bedroom. When we reached the bedroom, we started to take off our clothes and Zatanna playfully pushed me and I lie on top of the bed on my back. She straddles me and kisses me passionately suddenly I remember something important. I broke off the kiss and said

"Z I didn't bring any"

"Don't worry I have one at the medicine cabinet"

"Wow! Babe you are getting nasty" She got off from me and I went to the bathroom in order to look for the condom and I found it inside the cabinet. I grabbed it and I was about to go back when I heard a crack from the floor. Oh crap! When I looked at the floor, one of the tiles was moved and I saw a small box inside. Curiosity overwhelmed me so I decided to pick it up and opened the box. Inside it lays a plain white handkerchief with a rose print on it. The rose print was familiar, way too familiar then realization dawn to me it was the same rose crest that I saw when I met with Bruce just this morning. But this one is different because below the crest are two beautiful embosomed italic letters

_'T.H'_ I read. Is that a name of a person or a place? I don't know and I know which person to ask. Bringing the handkerchief with me, I went back inside the bedroom and I found Zatanna on top of the bed.

"Dick what took you so long?" She asked. I held the handkerchief for her to see. She froze and she didn't say anything at all but she kept looking at the handkerchief.

"Where did you get that?" She curiously asked

"I found inside in a secret compartment on the bathroom floor" I answered "I guess that was it called because you are hiding this thing"

She worriedly looked at me and silently she got up from the bed, grabbed a robe and put on it. She quietly came to me and tried to get the handkerchief but I stopped her.

"Where did you get this?" I sternly asked her.

"It's from my great grandmother. When I was young she gave it to me as a gift before she died" She calmly explained and looked me into the eyes but for odd reasons I don't believe her. She is hiding something for me and I really want to know.

"The Joker has the same crest on his pendant and less your grandmother is related to him" and there was silence. Zatanna just quietly sat down on top of the bed and stared at the floor.

"Maybe it was just a coincide that they have the same crest" She stammered. For a long time that we've been together Zatanna never lied to me, she said some small lies but those were the times when she will surprise me of something but now she is completely lying and I felt betrayed. I tried to stay calm but deep inside my anger started to boiled.

"So you're great grandmother name starts with T.H" I hissed. She nodded but she still won't look at me. I don't want to stay here anymore. All those passions that I felt earlier were gone and I don't know if I could trust this person again.

I silently grabbed my clothes on the floor, started wearing it and put the handkerchief inside my pocket. When she realized what was I doing I was already buttoned my last button.

"Dick! Are you going home?" She worriedly asked but I didn't answer her. I went out from the bedroom and I heard her calling my name. I was about to opened the main door but Zatanna suddenly embraced me and cried.

"Please don't go like this" She sobbed

"Z!" I whispered her name but she kept on crying

"Please Dick"

"I just need time to process this. I felt like you betray me Z. I never expect it from you" I said. "Bruce told me that some how my lost memories are link with the Joker's pendant and it is frustrating to think that I don't know the answers."

"Dick "

"Remember the promise we made that we should not hide secrets from each other. I am angry right now because I know that you are hiding something from me and to the fact that you broke that promise. I hope that you made that right decision."

I slowly untangled myself from her, said my good bye and left the apartment without looking back.

* * *

**Is this the end of their relationship? Stay tuned for the next chapter**

**Sorry for the late updates. Please don't forget to give your thoughts and reviews. **

**I hope you like this and enjoy reading.**

**See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

I was staring at the sky through my window office at the 26th floor of Wayne enterprise building and in my solitude there were many questions that were left unanswered like _'Why did she do that' or 'What were she's thinking'_ . Those questions kept on repeating in my head since last week. I knew I had to talked with her but it's been a week since I last talk and see Zatanna but I didn't made any moves to confront her. When I remembered it I can't feel the feeling of being betrayed like I have been stabbed by hundreds of knives behind my back. After last week event, I started to questioned those people around me.

_'Are they hiding secrets from me' _ I thought angrily. Thinking about it I vent my anger to the table by slamming my fist on it and luckily it survived. Then I heard my office door opened. I turned around and saw Penny my PA was standing there shivering with fear

"Ms. Zatanna is on line one she wants to talk with you" she informed. I calmed my self down before I spoke.

"Tell her that I have a meeting" Penny gave me a questioned looked but didn't dwell on the subject and just left my office suite leaving with my solitude once again.

I fished out the handkerchief from my pocket, put on my table and sat down on my swivel chair. I stared at it for a long time not knowing what to do with it, I want to burned it but there was something that stopping me from doing it. For obvious reasons, this handkerchief meant something to me that I really can't comprehend. The more I think about these stuffs my curiosity overwhelmed me. I really want to know the answers and I will find those answers. I massage my temple as an impending headache was coming.

For the past couple of days I had the same dream. I was looking at this crystal clear ocean on top of a cliff and beside me was a woman with long beautiful and silky hair that sways as the breeze blew it. The feeling of familiarity was unexpected, I know deep in my heart and my mind that I knew this woman but I can't remember her. If I want to investigate this bizarre situation that I am in I should start first by finding the identity of the woman.

Suddenly I heard my mobile ringing, I looked at the caller id and it was Wally. I answered the phone and heard his annoying voice.

"Hey Dick! What's up?" he asked.

"What do you want?" hinting my irritation towards him.

"Come on Dick. I just want to talk with you about something". My frustration grew even more when he said that. I knew Zatanna may had said something to Artemis about last week incident but I really don't want to talk about it to anyone including Wally. Aretmis must have asked Wally to talk with me but this time it won't work.

"No" I answered firmly.

"Well too bad because I really need to talk to you" and suddenly my office door burst opened and entered Wally with my PA hovering at his back.

"Sir I am really sorry but he insisted that he wants to talk to you and I told him that you don't want to be disturbed" Penny explained. I just gave her a nod and my PA left closing the door behind her. Silently, Wally sat at one of the chair in front of my desk and just looked at me. We stared at each other for a few minutes until he broke the silence between us.

"Do you want to say something" he asked

"I guess Zatanna might have said something to Artemis"

"I would not be here if she is concern with her best friend"

"I don't own everybody an explanation"

"I get it that you don't want to talk about it particularly about your memories" he paused "But you left everything behind when you decided to became the CEO of Wayne Enterprise and let Batman do the crime fighting ways".

When I came back from Santorini 7 years ago, Bruce told me to gave up my identity as Nightwing not because I was no longer capable but every time I helped the league with a mission. There were times I suffered from a severe migraine that sometimes I jeopardized the mission. The doctor explained that due to my head trauma from the accident my brain was trying to recover some of my lost memories and maybe those activities that I did as Nightwing triggers it so he advise me to take it easy. I was angry at that time because Nightwing gave me a purpose in life. Nightwing was my identity and to gave it all up was like losing my purpose- my identity. However, Bruce said we should take any precautions and follow the doctor's advise. And here I am, Dick Grayson CEO of Wayne Enterprise and Bruce well Batman.

"Your point is..." I raised one of my eyebrow as I wait for Wally to finish his speech.

"So what does the old man wants from you this time?" he straightforwardly asked

"I told you that…."

"That you don't own everybody an explanation I get it" he interrupted me-giving a I SURRENDER gesture "Dick are you going to help the old man?"

"I don't know yet". I never thought about the reason why Bruce wants me to help him this time. Maybe he wants me to recover my memories at the same time try to find out the Joker's plans. It suited me just fine because it had been a long time that I had been doing this and it gave a thrill to my boring business life.

"You were always at my back Wally" I said.

"And I am still behind your stubborn ass back" We both laughed at the remark but Wally suddenly change the mood "But whatever your plan is and if you needed my help call me, ok man?" I nodded

"I never thought that you are this classy cliché kinda guy Walz"

"Well! you made me a classy cliché kinda guy but enough about that. I need you to come with me"

"Where?"

"To Madison cafe"

"Why?"

"Why are you asking questions?"

"Because I what to know why do I need to give you my spare time" Wally gave me a dangerous glare and I just shrugged.

"Fine" I reluctantly said, grabbed my jacket, put it on and stood up.

We left the building and it only took us 30 minutes to reach the cafe by foot since it is near to my office. We settle on a table that is near to the window and ordered some coffees and sandwiches. When the waiter left with our order, I asked Wally a question.

"So why are we here exactly?"

"We are going to meet the wedding planner that we hired" he answered back.

"Wow! Walz I never thought that you really love me that much" I jokingly said - giving my _I heart you_ look.

"Funny Grayson" he grimly said "Artemis has an emergency meeting so she can't make it" he added

"Then you guys should reschedule the meeting"

"Well yeah but this the only time that the wedding planner can meet us. She said something about peak season. I really don't know what she means about that"

"Women stuff" I said.

"Women stuff" he repeated

"Fortunately for Artemis. Unfortunately for me" I smirked and started to drink my coffee.

"Maybe you will learn something once you popped the question to Zatanna"

I didn't reply. I knew deep in my heart I want to get married but will it be with Zatanna,will I spend the rest of my life with her? For the first time in my life I have doubts with our relationship not because of the event last week but for some reasons I felt like she is not for me.

"Oh! Here she comes" Wally spoke. I turned my head around and I saw her. At the cafe entrance door is the woman that has been hunting my dreams for a long time-the black hair beauty. It seems time froze and the people around us do not matter anymore. It was just me and her in this world. I could feel my heart beating fast, palm sweating and uneven breathing. The feeling of unexpected possessiveness came to me like a tsunami that crash over me. _'What is happening to me'_ I thought. I don't know this person- except that she is Wally and Artemis wedding planner but I knew her, somehow I do know her.

She stopped in front of our table and Wally said something that I didn't comprehend and she sat down between us.

"I am sorry for being late" She apologized.

"That's ok" I heard Wally answered. "But before that let me introduce to you my best friend"

Wally looked at me and the he looked at her

"Dick this is Trinity, Trinity this is Dick" he introduced us both

I was shocked when I heard her name. Is this a joke?

"Trinity" I said it like her name was familiar to me.

"Yes my name is Trinity Hearthrow" She said and my world just turned upside down

'T.H' I thought.

* * *

**I re-read the story and I found out that there were some parts that were a little confusing so I re-write it again. So I hope you guys like this edited edition of chapter 4.**

**Sorry for the late update . ****I will try my best to update more chapters. **

**I would like to thank you guys for reading my story and for the reviews. **

**Please do not forget to write your review.**


	5. Chapter 5

I did not know what to do. I just stared at her like a dumb idiot drooling over on a beautiful woman. Trinity Hearthrow was a perfect siren - a tempting beautiful siren. She was wearing a blue flowery dress that compliments her white rosy skin and her black hair was tied in a neat pony tail. She did not wear too much make up but just a light pink blush on both of her cheeks and red luscious lipstick on her lips and I could not believe that she is real. I always thought that she was just a fragment of my imagination – my secret past. But here she is talking with Wally and even laughing at his corny jokes.

When I heard her laughter, it stirred an unexpected memory that it made me felt uneasy and anxious. I closed my eyes and massage my temple as I tried to suppress these surfing emotions. I could sense that Wally was staring at me and then I heard his worried voice calling my name.

"Dude what's up with you?" I opened my eyes and looked at him. I calmed myself before I said something

"Nothing" I lied. "Just thinking about work" I assured him. But I knew he was not convinced and was about to say something when his mobile rang. "Excuse me for a moment" He first glanced at me before he answered his phone and left me alone with Trinity. We sat there with an awkward silence between us. The minutes seem like eternity and as each seconds passed by my uneasiness grew and it felt like hell.

She continued drinking her coffee while I tried my best to control my frustrated feelings by ignoring her. After a few moments, she looked at me and said something but I did not paid much attention to any words she said. "Mr. Grayson" She called but I didn't budge. "Mr. Grayson" She called again this time she finally got my attention. "Is there something on my face since you have been staring at it for a long time?" She annoyingly asked. Unconsciously, I did not realize that I kept staring at her. I knew I offended her and I could sense that she was different when she was with me.

"Sorry" I sincerely apologized "I was just thinking about milk" I added. She looked at me like I am a nutcase and I was trying to lift up the mood because she looked tense, nervous and somehow frightened but it did not work; it made the situation worst. _'Why did I say that' _I thought grimly. We fell to another awkward silence. After a few minutes, I could no longer stand the silence between us so I decided to say something but Wally came back to our table.

"Sorry about that" he apologized "Shall we continue?" She nodded. She got a clear folder from her bag and gave it to Wally. "We were talking about the different themes of the wedding" She answered and gave her full attention to him once again. During the meeting she answered every question that Wally asked but she completely ignored me. Then I noticed that her mood shifted from a depress EMO girl to a princess who was rescued by her prince. She was smiling, relaxed and comfortable when Wally was around. And for odd reason I felt jealous with my best friend and this was something new to me because I am not a jealous type of person. It irritated me because I want her to feel comfortable and relaxed around me like she is right now with Wally. Out of annoyance I yanked the folder from Wally and he gave me a death glare but I just ignored him.

They continued their conversation while I browsed the different wedding theme pictures. There were a garden theme, fairy tale theme and the most ridicules theme ever was the pirate theme

"The groom looks like Jack Sparrow" I commented pointing at the groom who was wearing a complete pirate assemble as I contained my laughter.

"I feel sorrow for that dude" Wally said, he worriedly looked at the picture again and then asked." Do we have to choose one of these themes?"

"No it depends of what kind of theme that the couple decides" she explained " And if you have decided on the theme that's the time we will plan the other wedding necessities like the invitation, flowers and many more" she continued.

"Maybe we could have the Young Justice theme" I sarcastically suggested. Then both eyes looked at me but Wally was unhappy when I said those words. "I've heard that they are very popular." I continued. I looked at Wally he was dangerously staring at me but I still ignored him and just continue "Wally can wear Kid Flash and I could be Robin or Nightwing" Then I felt a stinging pain on my right leg. I glared at him and he glared back. He was daring me to say something but I decided not to say any more words.

"I apologized to my friend Trinity" He calmly said "Sometimes he can be an **air head**" he added emphasizing the word "air head". I did not react on his comment and just gave the folder back to Trinity. She took it from me and gave me a stern look before facing Wally again.

"Its okay " Trinity replied and she started packing her things "Just give me a call if you and Ms. Artemis have decided with the theme" she genuinely smiled to Wally but fakingly smiled at me so I smirked at her. However, Wally saw it and gave me a disapprovingly glared.

"She started it" I murmured but he shook his head so I just kept my silence.

"Ok Ms. Hearthrow" Wally simply replied.

"Bye" she stood up and left the café. Afterwards, Wally released his frustrations at me and calmly asked.

"What was your problem?"

"Nothing" I shrugged.

"Then tell me what was that all about?" he angrily muttered to me trying his best not to drew any attention towards us. To be honest I really did not knew what came to me and the reason why I acted like a spoiled child. Trinity Hearthrow triggered something inside me that I could not comprehend and it confuses me.

When I did not say anything, Wally gave me a best friend lecture but I wasn't listening because something shimmering caught my eye beneath the chair where she sat and I once again heard Wally calling my name.

"Dick!" He sighed "Maybe we should just talk later if you are ready and willing to listen" I nodded.

"Sorry Walz" I apologized. Silently, we finished our coffee and then he spoke

"I have to go" he paused and glanced at his watch "Artemis is waiting for me"

"Okay" He was about to reached for his wallet but I stopped him. "I'll pay everything" He patted my shoulder and left me alone. I stayed in the café for a few minutes because I want to clear my mind. However, I kept on thinking about the ring that I saw earlier. I tried forgetting about it but curiosity overcomes me. I glanced at the café entrance door making sure Wally was totally gone before I devised my plan.

Afterwards, I went on my knees, searched for the ring and found it underneath the chair. Then I quickly picked it up, sat again on my chair and looked at it closely. The golden ring was plain and simple; it was just an ordinary ring. But it seems it was not fitted for a woman's ring finger because it looked bigger. So I tried wearing it and surprisingly, it fit perfectly. Moreover, I had noticed some beautifully italized words inside the ring when I took it off.

My mind went blank when I read it and I could not think clearly because I was shocked. Based on my observation and instinct, I concluded that this was not a simple golden ring but a wedding band. The question is why my name was written in it.

* * *

**Is he married or not? Stay tuned for the next chapter. **

**Hope you guys like the latest chapter. Please do not forget to post your reviews. **

**Thank a bunch. See you next time**


End file.
